Miner
Miners serve as your main source of income in the game. They are available to Chaos and Order. The Elementals use Earth units as miners by transforming them into Chomplers. Appearance Miner Armoury.png|The Order Miner. C M W1 Revised.png|The Chaos Miner. E Em M2.png|The Elemental Miner. Order and Chaos Miners wield a pickaxe that is usable as a weapon but is meant to be used as a mining tool. They also tow a bag (or cart depending on Armoury options) that they supposedly store gold in and emit a blue aura when praying. For Elemental Miners, they use their jaws and claws to eat gold, while containing all those ate golds with the opening of their body. They emit yellowish white aura when praying. Stats Order and Chaos Note: The Stick Empires community previously had no numerical information on Damage or Speed, so these values were merely comparative. All numerical data is now derived from http://stickempires-rts.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:2437 Elementals Numerical data does not exist yet for the Elementals. Miner Hustle Miner Hustle is an upgrade that doubles a Miner's health and increases their walking speed. It is available to Order, Chaos and Elementals for 300 gold and 100 mana. Miner Hustle also increases a Miner's speed. It is a very benefical upgrade that boosts the gold income rate, especially as Miners start mining the second gold row. Miner Structure Both Order and Chaos Miners build structures: a tower and wall respectively. Each side may only have 2 Miner Structures up at a time. These structures may only be built between your first gold row and the tower. Miner Wall Order Miners can build an unarmoured wall that that enemies (including flying units) cannot move past. Spells and Fire Arrows can be cast or shot over the wall. The wall can be destroyed by both enemy attacks and by clicking on the wall and selecting the "destroy" option. Miner Tower Chaos Miners can build a tower that fires at approaching enemies. This tower does not use up any population and can be destroyed both manually and by enemy attacks. Uses The main use of Miners is to obtain Resources for the player. They automatically do so after being commanded to. A miner without a command will automatically begin mining gold after 4 seconds of being idle. Eventually however, a gold deposit will be depleted (permanently) and can no longer be mined. Miners can also be commanded to gather mana at the statue. Miners in Chaos and Order can also build defensive structures. Trivia *Miners always bring in 75 gold, regardless of the size of their bag or cart. *Miners have an attack, which is sometimes used in desperate situations. *Miners used to carry 150 gold when Stick Empires was in Alpha. *The Order and Chaos miners are all named based on their empire, while the Elemental miners have their own name, the Chompler Miner. *The V's possessed units can always cast spells and use abilities provided they are off cooldown and you have the mana for them, but stolen miners refuse to mine for you or gather gold, in this way you could say Miners are the most loyal unit. (reference ) *V flash skill can move pass miner wall(?) *Even though the chaos miners are presumed to be enslaved, they don't wear chains and they work when you tell them to. Even though they are slaves, you still mave to pay them. Category:Units